


Failure of a Father Figure

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Imperfectly Perfect [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Fathers, Implied Past Abuse, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “You’re safe now.”Logan comes across a letter from his father and it triggers a panic attack.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Imperfectly Perfect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696018
Kudos: 65





	Failure of a Father Figure

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline in the AU: Preset timeline. both of them are 25.

Logan isn't sure what triggered him. Maybe it was the slam of a cupboard heard in the apartment next door, or the shouting, or maybe it was the old letter he'd found from his dad while sorting through a box of paper. All he could pay attention to was the tightness in his chest and the shaky gasps for breath and the overwhelming panic coursing through his veins.

He throws the letter onto the floor, ignores how the words _'disappointment'_ and _'disgusting'_ and _'failure'_ stare up at him, dark letters scratched angrily into the paper. He curls up into himself, knees close to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs. He feels so small all of a sudden, so weak and vulnerable.

He doesn't hear his front door click open. He doesn't hear Janus call out his name. He doesn't hear the quiet _'oh shit'_ that Janus says when he finally finds Logan on the floor of his bedroom.

Janus kneels in front of Logan, directly on top of the letter, and gently touches Logan's knee. Logan's head snaps up and he just barely relaxes at the sight of Janus.

"Ja—J-Jan—" Logan stutters out, but his voice is small and barely there.

Janus shakes his head. "We'll talk about it in a minute. Can you follow my breathing?"

Janus guides Logan through a breathing exercise until Logan's breathing is mostly back to normal again. Then he reaches up and gently wipes Logan's tears away.

It's then Janus goes to stand up and notices the letter — He sees who it's from, quickly skims over the words and his brow furrows and his lips curl into a snarl. He quickly shakes the expression off his face and moves the letter out of the way before helping Logan up to his feet again.

"You're safe now, Lo," He says when Logan clings to him. "You're ok. You aren't there anymore, you're here with us."

Logan nods against Janus's chest.


End file.
